Light (Tempo series)
) }} Light is one of Tempo's allies introduced in Tempo's Funky Pack. She helped Tempo and Katy to stop the truly greedy Scitis as well as the grumpy King Dirge Sound, with the help of Golitah, her closest friend. General Information Physical Appearance Goliath is a short firefly with white wings and honey skin, as well wearing a bright yellow jacket and beige pants. She also wears black boots. She have brown hair, wears yellow glasses and have black bead eyes similar to multiple Tempo characters, although in her case, her other eye color are beige instead of blue or brown. Powers and Abilities Although Light herself is weak in term of physical attacks and projectiles, she is very versatile in that she is able to perform multiple type of tasks such as blinding most enemies and paralyzing them. Like Katy and Mothley, she have unlimited flight, allowing her to reach gaps that Tempo, Goliath and Pendula cannot reach. Her projectiles are the Back Flash, which can stun the enemies by a bright flash and works on invincible enemies, and the Zapper Remote, which damage and paralyze enemies as well as turning on machines. When upgraded, the stun become longer and the projectiles become slightly more damaging. Her Super Transformation is Witch Light, activated when gathering the Witch Hat. While not having resilience buff, she makes up for that by having a crowd control exploding magic that can instantly knock out most kind of enemies, but unlike Tank Goliath, she cannot defeat invincible enemies this way. Her explosion is also useful to crack walls and open multiple containers. However, shall she be careless with such attack, she will also be hurt. Personality Light is a shy but sometimes snarky firefly who wouldn't hesitate to comment on the current situation in a witty way, but she does not want to make anyone angry; instead, she tend to be subtle about it and never questions the intelligence of another person, unless if such person in question had done something unbelievably dumb or had betrayed the others. She is very smart and knowledgeable, preferring a safer solution unless if taking a risk is the only viable option, keep herself in control even when the situation have an unfavorable odd, and keep her eyes open on allies she does not really trusted. However, she did find people who only wanted to fight and troubles very dumb, as they will bring nothing but troubles to not just themselves, but also their own allies if they had any. She is however aware that her own friends, while they do fight, they don't do it just for troubles, but instead to protect someone who do not deserve the trouble or as a retaliation. She will try to warn her allies if she knows that the situation would get worse if a mere fight will occur, however. Like her friends, she loves music, and her favorite type of music are those with simple rhythm but also multiple instrument and that will not get too intense. If she listens to loud music instead, she yelp and tried to lower it, or if not possible, shut down the source or distance herself from it. Appearances ''Tempo's Funky Pack'' Light's debuting appearance, and is one of the four starting playable characters. Light is the weakest of the playable characters in term of close combat and projectiles, but is faster than Katy and is able to perform infinite flight. She can also boost the others' dancing prowess for more Points. She is also quite shorter than Tempo and Katy, making her a bit harder to hit, and she does not slow down when using flight, unlike Katy and Mothley who slows down a bit. Her Super Transformation, Witch Light, also debuts in this game. In here, she is a crowd control Super Transformation in that she can take out multiple enemies with her explosion magic, but she can hurt herself shall she gets into the explosion's vicinity. She can also blow up cracked walls and multiple containers with her attack, but her defense is not boosted, and since she get a lot of taller similarly to other Super Transformation, she can be taken down quickly if the player does not pay attention. Gallery Light by Drebs (sketch).jpg|Light sketch by Light AS.png|Light sketch by Trivia *Since Tempo is green, Katy's clothing being pink (closer to red) and Goliath being blue, the creator of this character decided to make her clothing yellow to give similar traditional four-player color assignment in multiple video games where four players can play at once, which are usually red, blue, green and yellow in any order. Category:Samtendo's Characters Category:Bugs Category:Insects Category:Tempo (series) Category:Sega Characters Category:Fan Characters